Enfermera de Ojos Azules
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Se venía sintiendo mal desde hace algunas semanas, pero para no preocupar a nadie no había dicho nada, aunque de mucho no sirvió porque su mejor amiga se dio cuenta de su estado. Un pequeño one-shot sobre una de mis parejas favoritas n.n


**Ideas que le llegan a uno, este one-shot se me ocurrió hace unas horas o días. No tengo mucho que decir, Planet Survive no me pertenece.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

¿Cómo no se había percatado? ¡Si era más que obvio! Tendría que dejar de ser tan distraída. Había pasado un año desde que regresaron a la colonia, aunque llegaron a fin de año y se les había armado un lío tremendo pero gracias a los profesores, no habían repetido el año.

Pero ahora eso no era importante, lo que era importante en esos momentos era bajarle la fiebre al castaño, realmente no podía creer lo tonta que había sido, ¿Cómo no se percato de que el chico estaba enfermo? Si él había tenido mas de un síntoma que, para cualquiera aria mas que obvio el estado del moreno. Los constantes mareos que a veces no lo dejaban ni siquiera ponerse de pie, los leves sonrojos que veía en el, las veces, las pocas veces que lo escuchaba quejarse de dolores de cabeza y lo pálido que se ponía de repente, si le hubiera aprestado mas atención a eso, pero cuando le preguntaba al castaño que si se sentía bien, él siempre decía que si, que no se preocupara, y luego sonreía, ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Ella solo podía confiar en su mejor amigo y esperar que lo que decía fuera cierto.

-Baka Kaoru.-susurro, ¿Cuándo seria mas abierto? Claro ya era mas sociable pero varias cosas, como que estaba enfermo, no las decía.

Volvió a cambiarle la toallita que tenía en la frente, al parecer la fiebre estaba cediendo, pero si volvía necesitaría agua fría, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina del departamento del chico, sonrió divertida al recordar que cuando el chico fue llevado a la enfermeria de la escuela, y después de haber recibido el diacnostico del doctor todos habían puesto alguna escusa para no cuidar de él, y terminar ella como enfermera de el cambiado Kaoru.

...

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, todo le daba vueltas, su vista estaba un poco borrosa todavia y le dolia levemente la cabeza, ya hace casi un mes que se encontraba así, lo sabia, había pescado una gripa tremenda pero no había dicho nada para no preocupar a nadie, aunque la peli-naranja se había dado cuenta y él muy a su pesar le había mentido diciéndole que no tenía nada pero dudaba que ella le hubiese creído completamente, lo que seguramente no le creyó fue esa misma mañana antes de desmayarse, se acordaba perfectamente de sus ojos preocupados y llenos de lagrimas y su voz quebrada al hablarle, la había asustado y echo llorar, era un completo tonto. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Su vista no lo ayudaba mucho, aparentemente estaba solo, saco las manos de abajo de las mantas que tenía encima y llevo una su cara para fregase un poco el ojo, la verdad estar así lo hacia sentirse vulnerable y eso lo molestaba, al fin su vista se iba aclarando, soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que estaba en su habitación.

-Asta que despiertas, Kauro.-escucho decir a una voz muy familiar, era Luna.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-inquirió, era una pregunta tonta pero aun estaba un poco atontado.

-Pues...alguien tiene que cuidar de ti.-respondió al sentar a los pies de la cama.

-¿Me a estado cuidando?-pensó levemente sonrojado.-Y...¿Sólo tu?-pregunto apenado.

-Todos tenían cosas que hacer, y...em..yo no.-mintió sonrojada.- E-etto...¿Qué haces?-balbuceó al ver como el chico se acercaba a donde ella estaba.

-¿Por qué mientes?-pregunto al mirarla fijamente.

-Mejor acuéstate, el doctor dijo que tienes que descansar.-dijo cambiando de tema rápidamente, obligándolo a volver a su lugar.-Yo iré por tu comida, supongo que tienes hambre después de dormir tres horas.-dijo al regresar de la cocina con una bandeja en sus manos.

Desde el ultimo comentario de la chica el castaño se quedo callado, no podía creer que había "dormido" tres horas, y durante ese tiempo ella lo había cuidado, miró con verdadera adoración, muy bien disimulada, la comida que la chica de ojos azules le había preparado, realmente tenía mucha hambre, al terminar de comer dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa de luz, y volvió a dormir, el tener tanto sueño le había llamado la atención pero su "enfermera" le había explicado que se debía al remedio que el medico le había dado, sino fuera por la torta de chocolate que la chica preparo, estaba seguro que no se hubiera despertado, la verdad su mejor amiga cuidaba muy bien de el, y tenía que admitir que eso le agradaba.

-¿Por qué sonríes?-pregunto ella divertida.

-No, por nada.-dijo con descaro.-¿Por qué no duermes? Se nota que estas cansada.

-¿Dónde voy a dormir?-pregunto ingenuamente la peli-naranja.

-Si quieres puedes dormir en mi cama, yo no tengo mucho sueño que digamos.-ofreció el moreno.

-No, tienes que descansar.-regaño la chica sonrojada.

-Si no descansas, también te enfermaras.-reprocho enojado, la vio negar con la cabeza.- Si no duermes yo tampoco.-amenazo.

-Pero...-observo como el chico empezaba a salir de la cama.-¡De acuerdo! Pero vuelve a la cama.-acepto mas roja que un tomate.

El moreno volvió a su lugar correspondiente en la cama, y vio como su amiga entraba en esta, pero antes de siquiera acomodarse bien en la cama, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho del muchacho, él la veía acomodare y sonreír levemente, ¿Qué estaría soñando? Suspiro, después pensaría en ello, ahora solo los taparía con la manta, para luego abrazar a su querida enfermera por la cintura, observo como la sonrisa de la chica se ensanchaba, aquel hecho lo alegro de una manera insospechable, pero cayó en la cuenta que a la mañana siguiente el sería el primero en despertar para deshacer esa posición tan agradable, después de todo no quería incomodarla o hacerla enojar.

-Supongo que no es tan malo esta gripa.-murmuro antes de caer en un profundo sueño nuevamente.

...

A la mañana siguiente, una considerable cantidad de luz entraba por una de las ventanas del departamento, dando de lleno en el rostro de cierta chica, la cual se encontraba casi completamente despierta, al principio se asusto a ver que no estaba en su departamento, ni en su habitación y mucho menos su cama, pero luego recordó lo que había sucedió el día anterior, suspirando aliviada, miro a su amigo sonrojándose en seguida al ver en que posición se encontraban: acostados en la cama, ella con su cabeza sobre el pecho de él, y el abrazándola por la cintura, se levanto un poco para ver el rostro del chico, sonrió al ver como respiraba tranquila y pausadamente, sinceramente le encantaba verlo así.

-Kaoru...-susurro al acariciarle una mejilla, se sonrojo al ver como el castaño abría de golpe sus ojos chocolate.

-¿Luna?-pregunto sonrojado al notar la poca distancia de sus rostros y ver que la chica se había despertado antes que él.-Tierra trágame.-pensó al verse descubierto.

-Etto...-dijeron al unísono sonrojándose mas si era posible.

* * *

**Ya se minna, el one-shot esta algo (muuuuuuuuy) corto, pero con tanto lío no tengo tanta imaginación y para sacarme un poco el estrés escribí esto, después de todo LunaxKaoru es una de mis parejas favoritas *-* y como no encuentro muchos fics sobre esta pareja aproveche y escribí uno, aunque no me salió como en principio había esperado pero bueno **

**Comentarios, criticas, y consejos siempre son bienvenidos n.n.**

**¡Sayonara!**


End file.
